


Savior's Saviors Cover

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: Abuse, Language, M/M, Multi, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone in Georgia during the zombie apocalypse, Harry falls into the vicious clutches of the Claimers. Can anyone save him? Is there still a home for him in the wizarding world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior's Saviors Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Savior's Saviors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988851) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> Another THANK YOU cover for another great story.  
> Never watched The Walking Dead, but am considering it now....
> 
> Sorry, not too much originality on my part, but that original picture was just too good to pass up on...

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/Saviors%20Saviors_zpszymbpzv0.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
